


***

by philippa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	***

ничего уже больше не будет ни льда ни пламени  
я и сам бы не верил что это случилось с нами но  
так оно и бывает сразу и наповал  
вот старик на скамейке у озера смотрит ласково  
и дрожащая тень щита по земле распластана  
словно он ее черным по серому рисовал

в сотню с лишним конечно еще и не то уместится  
с одного на двоих бутерброда на черной лестнице  
до проклятья чужих богов и чужих планет  
но на всех поворотах истории с географией  
я любил тебя как уж вышло в болезни здравии  
я сказал бы и в смерти слов подходящих нет

не спеша убедиться что я не сошел с ума еще  
старый друг улыбнется светло и непонимающе  
щит усталой собакой свернется у самых ног  
все мосты сожжены все долги наконец-то розданы  
наша вечность одна на двоих точно это озеро  
мутноватая тина и на воде венок


End file.
